In conventional racing events, it is a standard procedure to initially perform a qualifying event, wherein a selected number of the fastest competitors qualify to proceed to a final race. In events such as foot races, the competitors with the fastest times are typically given the inside lane of the track. In automobile racing, the vehicles with the fastest times are arranged in the front line of the pack of cars.
While conventional methods for conducting races may serve to demonstrate the fastest competitor, they are not always the most exciting races to view. In addition, the conventional method for conducting races discourages large fields of competitors, since entry fees are typically required for such races, and only the continuously fastest competitors would benefit from the races.